


Love knows no boundaries

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Love reaches beyond death.





	Love knows no boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-04 07:26am to 07:32am  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

When the former Lord of the Golden Wood opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Literally. It was like someone had drawn a sack over his head. Breathing deeply, he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did he saw six walls but nothing that could pass for a door. Trying to sit up he couldn't help but notice that he still felt weak, extremely weak. 

"My lord, please. I beg you to let me go to him." "To whom, child? I did not tell you of my new arrivals." Haldir bowed his head. "My lover. I can feel him again. It must mean that he has crossed as well." "Aye. He crossed some time ago. I noticed you coming out of reverie when he did. How?" "I do not know, my lord. I only know that he is near again and that he needs me." "Does he?" "Please, he feels disoriented and alone. I can feel it. I do not wish him to be in more pain."


End file.
